ultimatespideyfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Parker
Peter Parker is a high-schooler and the secret identity of the superhero Spider-Man. Physical Appearance Peter Parker is a Caucasian young teenage boy with a muscular physical build, due to the radioactive spider bite. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt underneath either his light blue or pink button-down shirt, with blue or brown pants and black sneakers. Personality Before getting bitten by a Radio-Active Spider and becoming Spider-Man, Peter Parker was a normal school boy. He was shy and often bullied at school and didn't take action. As soon as he got his new profound powers, he gained more confidence in himself, occasionally making jokes even in dangerous and serious situations, he is particularly known for taunting and insulting his enemies. When his uncle died, Peter decided to become more responsible for others sake. He can appear tough around people, but he is actually very compassionate. At one point, he decided he did not want to work with a group of young heroes from S.H.I.E.L.D., primarily because he worried for their safety. Spider-Man was shown to be a great leader when he eventually did work with them, so it appears his fears were unfounded. Peter has shown to be self-aware that he is in a TV show and constantly continues to break the fourth wall, making jokes about various other characters in the show and telling about his current activities without anyone else knowing. Peter's lack of an idol or role model as a child may have contributed to him wanting to be a lone superhero. When he eventually became one, he at some point garnered the respect and admiration to Iron Man in a way he had only for a few. Peter's insecurities during high school led him to be comfortable making jokes about his enemies, as he could conceal his identity and avoid any harsh judgments that could prove detrimental to his ego. History Early Life Peter grew up with Aunt May and Uncle Ben after his parents were killed in a plane crash. He was friends with Mary Jane Watson at the age of five and they decided to get serious at the age of twelve, but found it gross. He was often bullied at school by Flash Thompson. He also beat Alex O'Hirn in a science convention. On a field trip to Oscorp laboratories, Peter was bitten by a radio-active spider which gave him new abilities and he lost the need for glasses. Shortly after, he met Harry Osborn and his father Norman and became best friends with Harry, and secretly created the Spider-Man suit and became a wrestler. However, he let a Burglar get past him who killed Uncle Ben. Spider-Man had the option for revenge, but instead chose to tie him up and leave him for the police, as he would be as bad as him. Spider-Man fought Electro several times and the Trapster three times, but goofed up all three of the Trapster battles. He was temporarily hired for Daily Bugle Communications and defeated the Vulture using an inverter to neutralize his ability to fly. Spider-Man later was defeated after the Vulture broke out of prison and broke his arm. Spider-Man defeated and captured Vulture in the Daily Bugle. He later defeated and captured Sandman in a vacuum cleaner, which S.H.I.E.L.D. dumped on an island near the Bermuda Triangle. S.H.I.E.L.D. After a fourth fight with Trapster a year after his origin, Nick Fury approached him and offered him a chance to join S.H.I.E.L.D. to do better, giving him a Next Gen Web Shooter. Peter initially refused, but after an attack on Midtown High by the Frightful Four due to Trapster planting a tracking device on him that resulted in Harry getting severely hurt by Klaw, he realized that Fury was right that he needed to learn about responsibility. He then used the Web Shooter Fury gave him to head to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and joined S.H.I.E.L.D. in leadership of a team consisting of White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist and Nova, which led the defeat and capture of the Frightful Four. Peter soon got Ava Ayala, Luke Cage, Danny Rand and Sam Alexander at school, as well as Phil Coulson as principal. Spider-Man and his team teamed up with many Avengers heroes, such as Iron Man, Hulk, Wolverine, Doctor Strange, Thor and Captain America, and fought villains like Doctor Doom, Living Laser, Taskmaster, Zzzax, Mesmero, Loki, Nightamre, the Juggernaut, Scorpio, the Beetle, Sandman after they accidentally found him and the Wrecking Crew. During a party at Harry's, Spider-Man encountered Venom, a symbiote created from his blood who bonded with Flash, Nova, Power Man and Iron Fist. After getting it off Iron Fist, Spider-Man bonded with Venom and they fought from the inside and Spider-Man destroyed it, but Venom later returned through a piece that fell off when it jumped from Flash's body to Sam's and bonded with Harry Osborn, turning him into the Black Spider-Man. After finding out, Peter battled Venom after he took over Harry's body and managed to defeat him by electrocuting him, but Venom stayed in Harry through his ear and controlled him to beat up Batroc the Leaper, then targeted Norman after he enraged Harry. Spider-Man eventually used a sample of Venom to cure Harry by forcing the symbiote into his blood. Soon after, after asking Fury for the day off, he was attacked and captured at the fair by Doctor Octopus. They battled in his underwater lab, when the lab exploded. Spider-Man saved Otto and removed one of his tentacles, which Dr. Connors studied. Fury saved him and they made a deal to have one camera outside the house and he deleted all of the existing footage. However, Octavius escaped. Much later, Peter was playing a video game at Harry's house when one of Doctor Octopus' Octobots launched the Iron Man Armor MK II at Norman, which Spider-Man defeated. He then headed to Stark Industries, where he and Tony defeated the Classic, MK I and Hulkbuster Armors, then Spider-Man removed one of the Octobot's tentacles as it got away. They brought the Osborns to the Helicarrier, where Spider-Man learned about Otto when he attacked them in the Iron Octopus Armor. Using the Iron Spider armor that Tony had built him, Spider-Man defeated Dr. Octopus, but he disappeared. Soon after, Harry aced report card day and they went out to celebrate, but Peter had to leave to aid his team take on the Frightful Four, which resulted in him getting captured and delivered to Octavius, who took his DNA and created a fusion of his DNA and Venom's, but Spider-Man escaped. Norman arrived and revealed Octavius worked for him. However, Otto injected him with the fusion, which turned Norman into the Green Goblin and destroyed Oscorp Tower. Spider-Man quit S.H.I.E.L.D. and went to protect Harry on his own. Three days later, Norman attacked Harry and Spider-Man and his team took Harry to the helicarrier, but Goblin faked a call that he had been taken down and revealed to Harry that the serum used on him had his DNA on it which caused Harry to believe that Spider-Man had personally done it to him. Harry was soon turned into Venom by Goblin and they teamed up and fought Spider-Man. He eventually managed to get Harry to shake Venom off and Goblin escaped with a sample of the suit. Spider-Man then got Harry, Fury and all the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents off the helicarrier and escaped himself. Harry hates Spider-Man now and walks away, but Iron Fist reminded Spider-Man that Peter Parker was still his friend. Learning that his team lived on the helicarrier, Peter let them move into his house, which he named Casada Parker. He now shares his room with Danny. After they stopped Doctor Octopus from stealing some DNA samples from a lab he left before capturing Spider-Man, Peter stayed there for some solitude. Connors suggested using it to regrow his arm that he lost when Goblin attacked the helicarrier, but Spider-Man reminded him of Venom or Goblin. He accidentally activated some of Otto's security and got trapped, which resulted in Connors regrowing his arm with the serum to save him and losing control of his mutation, transforming into the Lizard. Spider-Man chased he after Octavius and they teamed up to stop him, but Doc Ock abandoned him shortly before he created an anti-lizard DNA that he used to cure Connors temporarily. After fights with a hyper-charged Electro in control of Manhattan, Alex O'Hirn under the control of some Oscorp rhino DNA and Ava's father's killer Kraven the Hunter and a team-up with Hawkeye to recapture the Beetle, Spider-Man headed to Doctor Octopus' rebuilt underwater lab under the Hudson River and found Curt held captive, who Ock turned back into the Lizard and teamed up with the enemies he had previously faced after the sinking of the helicarrier to form the Sinister Six in order to unmask him alone. Spider-Man managed to hold them off long enough before his team arrived and they defeated the Sinister Six, but the Lizard escaped into the sewers. Spider-Man tried to catch him, but the Lizard said he wouldn't stop failing, but Spider-Man still won't stop trying. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Genius Intellect': Peter was smart, specifically in chemistry and physics and have enough knowledge to construct his mechanical Web Slingers. *'Genius chemist': Peter has high intelligence of chemicals, as he was able to create an anti-venom serum of mixing chemicals together, to get rid of Venom as well as an antidote to cure Connors from his lizard mutation. Powers After Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider, he achieved arachnid powers and uses to fight crime and villainy. *'Superhuman Strength': Spider-Man posses superhuman strength, he is strong enough to easily destroy mechanical robots from S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Superhuman Durability: Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. *'Superhuman Agility': Spider-Man is very agile and can easily do back flips in air. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Spider-Man is very flexible. *'Wall-Crawling': Being injected by the mutated spider, Spider-man can stick on walls and ceilings. *'Spider-Sense': Spider-Man can sense dangers that happens moments before it actually happens, which enhances his reflexes. It works like a alarm that sounds when danger is near. *'Superhuman Equilibrium': After being bitten by the mutated spider, Spider-man can balance himself on any object no matter small or narrow. Equipment *'Web Slingers: Spider-Man when he began his career created web-shooters to combo with his persona as Spider-Man. They are able to shoot web fluids at high pressure and speed. :*Nex Gen Web Shooters: Spider-Man received new web-shooters from Nick Fury. It's an enhanced version of his own. Unlike his original web shooters if it's activated a small target appears, which can be use to aim more properly. It can also store more web fluid in it and reach farther. It can shoot at a higher pressure and speed. The web-shooter has also a camouflage mode. The web-shooters can also be encased in electricity. :*'Web Fluid': Spider-Man own invention to come with the web shooters, it's used by him to spin web and sling through the city. Spider-Man can modify the fluid after shooting it for certain situation such as using it as a parachute and as web wings. *'Spider-Cycle': S.H.I.E.L.D. created an arachnid-based technologically modified motorcycle for Spider-Man. The motor cycle is equipped with automatic aiming web shooters, web fluids, blasters and rocket boosters. *'Iron Spider Armor': Tony Stark developed the armor when he encountered Spider-Man. It's made in combination with his tech and Spider-Man's powers. Spider-Man later modified the suit to fit him well. *'Electric Claws': Spider-Man used for a short while the electric claws of White Tiger, to aid against Taskmaster. *'Adamantium-Vibranium Armor': It's a special body armor that is able withstand powerful blows. *'Webcannon 3000': It's a large gun that is able to shoot webs to entrap foes in them. *'Spinning Arachnid Disks: Small arachnid designed flying disk that can be thrown at high speed and can shoot out webs to entrap foes within them. *'Impact Force Bubbles''': Those are small bubbles that can be thrown at foes, upon impact it enlarges to trap foes in it. Category:Characters Category:Parkers Category:Secret Identity Category:Midtown High Students